You Got Mail
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: A little Humor with a touch of romance, Anji Baiken and Chipp spend some time together. [One Shot]


You Got Mail

---------------

"Yo!"

"Hey."

"Hiya! About time you got here, Mito!" Chipp growled.

"Gomen, I got busy. ABA needed help waxing her key." The Asian man smiled, "I've got 35, what about you two?"

"I have 38! More than yours, heh!" Chipp grinned.

"56… damn these fan boys, they never know when to quit, do they?" Baiken snarled as she tossed around a few envelops on the desk.

Anji sighed, "Guess Baiken's the queen this week too, huh?"

"She's always the queen!" Chipp pouted, "How come she gets more mail than us?"

"Cause she's got charm?" Anji smiled and sat at the table, placing down his stack of envelops.

"No, guys just think I'm all sex!" the redhead snarled and ripped another envelope open.

"Aren't you?" Chipp chuckled, but then yelped in pain when her foot kicked his shin from under the table, "Wench!"

"Air head!" she hissed back.

Anji shook his head and picked an envelope; carefully opening it he pulled out the letter and began to read. Anji Mito, Baiken and Chipp Zanuff, three members from Sammy studios and interesting characters from a 2D game named Guilty Gear. Every week, they would gather in one of the trio's room and read out their fan mail, the one with most mail is considered the leader for the week and the other two would listen to his/her orders.

This week they were in Chipp's room, a humble little room with traditional Japanese furnishing, but with ninja weapons decorating a certain wall. They all wore ordinary clothes, since they were on a holiday, it was only normal. Anji wore reading glasses instead of his usual small spectacles, a sleeveless, turtle neck shirt in white with ruffled blue jeans. Baiken with two eyes and two fine arms, wore a simple pinkish-purple vest with a slight cleavage and tight blue slacks, while Chipp wore black slacks and a chip sleeved gray shirt.

"Hey, listen to this!" Chipp smiled, "It says: To Chipp, although I know you are only a fictional character, meaning that you do not exist in this world, be grateful that you are! Because you stole my girlfriend and if only you were real so I can mash your teeth in! Sign, someone who hates you oh-so-very much and wishes he could kick your f---ing ass. PS: you look like a sissy with those earrings!"

"Never steal another guy's girlfriend, it's really dangerous!" Anji shrugged, "But it's okay, I get threat letters like that all the time!" he reasoned.

"It was unintentional; it's not like I know who his girlfriend is to begin with!" Chipp tossed it into a little box, "Well this goes into the 'ignored' section then."

Anji tossed his letter into a similar box and then pulled out another, opening it he blinked, "Dear Anji-cute-ass-Mito?" he began, "Oh great, another obsessed, Merry-Su fan girl!" he scratched his head and read through the letter before tossing it into his own 'ignored section' box.

"What's it say?" Chipp asked in boredom.

"Nothing much, just asking if Baiken and I are married, because she always kills her in her fan fiction stories just so she can have me!" Anji shrugged.

"Gees! Girls like that are scary!" Chipp shook his head.

Baiken snarled, "Why do they pair us together, anyway? You're not even my type!" she complained.

"What? You don't like me? The most elegant guy in the whole series?" Anji faked shock, "Sis! I'm hurt!"

"Moron!" she shook her head with a smile and read at the envelope in her hand, "Dear Baiken, I like you very much, and I think you and Millia Rage make an awesome couple! Why people think you and a ditz like Anji look good together is beyond me. I think he's better off with Chipp!" she paused and glanced at the two men, they were giving her a dark look, "What? She's a yaoi/yuri fan, okay?"

"Give me that!" Chipp growled and tore the letter to pieces, "If there is anything I hate more than doctors and needles it's sick, twisted and perverted yaoi girls!" he tossed the torn paper into an ashtray and lit a match, burning it.

"Tell me about it," Anji mumbled, "Look at this! It says: Dear Anji, I like you and Chipp so very much, I made you a doujinshi…" he read out loud before pulling out a small, brown-paper book, he untied the robe and then ripped the paper to look at the cover, "Hm?"

Baiken snatched it, "Let me see." She skimmed thought the pages before her eyes widened, "Uh, Mito?"

"Yes?" he asked while reading through the letter.

"What genre did she say it was?"

The Asian man spared her a confused look before he looked down again at the letter and read out, "It says: Romance/angst, NC-17?" his face paled as his whole body prickled, "Ew! Grouse! Don't tell me it's a- !" he looked at her.

Chipp looked over the redhead's shoulder and his face blanked, "Hey! I look like a girl! And what's with the pose?"

Baiken blinked for a better vision, "I don't know what I'm seeing, but how the hell can you twist your body like that?"

"And I thought Zappa was weird!" Chipp winced.

"Give Me That!" Anji cried and snatched it, not looking, he stashed it into a file shredder near by, "I don't know what you two saw, but hell, I am SO gonna sue her ass!" she growled, cheeks bright red.

"God bless file shredders." Chip nodded to himself.

"Yeah, I should get myself one, saves time and less troublesome than getting the trash can on fire." Anji mumbled.

Baiken shrugged and picked up another letter, "Dear Baiken, I like you very much and I think you have the sexist breasts in the entire game, so what brand/size of bra do you wear?" she blinked, "Pervert." She crunched it in her hands and stuffed it into Chipp's ashtray.

Silently, Chipp burned it before reaching out for a letter, "Honestly, Baiken? What do you buy?" he grinned.

She stared, "Free size…" she hissed, blinked at her letter and grinned, "Hey Chipp?"

"Yeah?" he asked in uneasiness, he didn't like that grin.

"She asks: I know you and Anji make a cute pair, but I think Chipp Zanuff looks good on you, too. Btw, what do they wear, boxer or briefs?"

Chipp blushed, "Gees! These fan girls are getting bolder by the day!"

"Yeah… Well?" Baiken looked at them, "Which is it?"

Chipp blushed, "Not before you tell us the size of bra!"

She pouted, "It's a size 3 happy?" she slyly grinned, "Briefs or boxers?"

Chipp blushed herder, "Err- well- ahh…"

Anji kept himself occupied with a letter, humming as if he didn't hear them.

"C'mon! I told you mine!" the redhead argued, "Or would you rather I strip you and see for myself?"

"Wh- what? Ah, if you want me you can just ask!" he grinned.

In a sec she warningly sent her foot not-so-hard between his legs.

He yelped and curled, "That hurt!"

"Boxers, huh?" she nodded and began searching for another letter.

"Hey! That hurt!" he repeated.

"So?" she gave him a lazy look.

Chipp twitched, "Hey, why don't you ask Anji, then?"

Anji winced, "Hn? You called?"

Chipp frowned, "You know what we're talking about!" he complained.

"Briefs." Baiken chuckled and shook her head.

Anji flushed, "What?"

"I saw your ass once in the men's room." She chuckled.

"You peeked on me?" he gasped, shocked.

"Nope, a fan girl sent me a copy, said he boyfriend worked as a janitor here and took a picture of all the guys during last week's health examination." She laughed again, "I think it was the guy who worked here for less than a week, forgot his name."

Anji's face paled…

A period of silence passed as they all just went through their mail.

"Dear Anji, How does it feel to be the only friend to Chipp, who is an albino, the only one in the whole game, and what is your real relationship with him?" he paused, "Well being an albino isn't that bad, right?" he looked at the other two, he paused and looked at the ninja, "You don't feel anything by being an albino, does it, Chipp?"

The ninja hung his head for a while, "Well, when I was a kid, I hate it what I was. The kids didn't want to play with me because they thought I looked weird, and I'm the only one in my family that's actually an albino! My parents are colored and my sibs are colored, too!" he shrugged.

"Really? I thought that at least one of your parents or grand parents are albinos?"

"Nope!" Chipp shook his head, "The last albino in the family was my great, great grandfather from my mother's grandmother side." He leaned back in his seat and continued, "I remember that my parents almost got divorced after I was born, my grandfather told me, my dad thought that my mom slept with another guy and stuff, so after my mom explained her heritage, they decided to go see a doctor, who proved that I was indeed their kid, but my dad refused to believe it, so- I ended up a drug dealer!" he shrugged.

Anji knot his brows, "Ouch, sorry about that. I didn't know."

Chipp shrugged and then picked up another letter, "Dear Chipp Zanuff, how do you feel about Jam Kuraduberi? A few friends of mine and I were discussing the possible pairing in the game, and we all agreed that Chipp and Jam make a good couple, although most of us also agreed that Ky and Jam make even a cuter couple. Although a friend argued that Chipp and Anji make a cute pair too, the idea was shot on sight. So anyway, if you can, we'd like to hear your opinion about the following women and which one do you like best. The woman are: Jam, Millia Rage and Baiken."

"Why me?" Baiken argued and rolled her eyes, "Since I'm here, I want to hear your opinion, then." She mumbled.

Chipp scratched his head, "Well, I like you, you've got character, guts and a good sense of style, although you're hot headed and you always kick my sweet spot, I cant help but like you!" he shrugged.

Baiken arched a brow, "Just that?"

Chipp blinked, "Yeah, why? Were you hoping for something better?" he grinned.

Baiken shook her head, "Well, what do you think of Jam? Personally, I hate her! I cant stand being near her!"

Anji opened an envelope, "She's got her charm, but also she's just loud and selfish."

"That is why I hate her!" the redhead argued.

"Well I don't like her either!" Chipp shrugged, "I admit she's got a nice body, but she can kick harder than you can, and I don't like that!"

"How about Millia?" Anji spoke.

"And get skinned alive? Do you have any idea what Sol would do to me? I remember I once started staring at Dizzy and he almost knocked my head off with that red hard-edged sword of his, I can still feel the lump in the back of my head, so what of Millia?" he complained, "The guy is strange, sometimes he fights with himself, as if there is someone there with him that we cant see!"

"Dear Anji, I just bought GG Isuka and I think Robo Kai II's mimic of your attacks are just hilarious, did you feel offended about that, or did you not mind at all?" the Asian man smiled, "I remember I was a little hurt at first, when I saw Ky II with that giant flyswatter I was like '_What the hell-?_' and almost beat the hell out of Daisuki!" he shrugged.

"You should've seen Zappa's Raou mimic then, it's just a Giant Leap with a frying pan!" Chipp smirked, "My Gamma Ray mimic with the robo balloon was stupid looking though."

"I saw Zato's Damned Fang mimic, the clowns face looked so stupid!" Baiken laughed, "Gees, Daisuki needs to be a little more original."

Anji went back to the letter, "And another thing, I think your dead-angel counter looked all so awesome! It made my jaw drop when I first saw the AI do it, I practically fell in love with you since that time, and I think that attack is the most elegant combo I have ever laid eyes on, which makes me wish if only you were a real guy, I think Baiken is so damn lucky to get a guy like you, and she had better be grateful." He paused.

"Wish someone would appreciate my elegance." Chipp pouted and rolled his eyes, "God that was so cheesy!"

"I think it was nice!" Anji smiled, "I think this is the first fan girl that actually said something that makes me feel good about myself." He smiled and flipped the envelope, checking the address, "She's from Germany, but currently living in Japan."

"Hey! You're not going to go see her, are you?" Baiken frowned.

"Yes, why? You don't mind, do you?" the Asian man blinked.

The redhead frowned tighter, "No, I just don't want to poor girl to get heartbroken when she find out just how a ditz you are."

Anji arched a brow, "I know that if I tease you and ask if you're jalousie I'm probably going to get a _heel_, right?"

"Well it wont be a _heal_ that's for sure!" the redhead muttered.

"Dear Chipp, I simply love your hair, and I like Ninja's in general, besides Kabuto and Jiraiya from the anime Naruto, I think you're pretty sexy too, (I'm a sucker for pretty albino people, mind you ; ) but I'd like to see you in average clothes every once in a while, my friends and I were wondering if Ishiwatari-sama was thinking of placing the GG characters into a style catalog or something, my boyfriend said he'll buy it if it has Baiken, I-no and Millia in two piece bikinis, I think he's got too much diazepam on him! And talking about diazepam, why did you choose to be drug dealer before Tsuyoshi-sama took you in? Why didn't you just be a pick-pocket or something less dangerous?"

"Two piece bikini?" Baiken frowned, "I hate those things, too tight and they show too much!"

"I think the style catalog is a pretty cool idea, though. A lot of famous actors and actresses shoot a few pictures for those." Anji smiled, "Although I'm not that stylish, I like the idea."

"I wanna see Baiken in a hot, red Spanish dress with roses in her hair and a red shawl over her shoulders. Hmm baby! You'd look really hot in that!" Chipp grinned.

"Oh nice!" Anji grinned and they both turned to look at the flushing redhead, "I think a dust-brown French coat with a white under-coat and one of those Dan-tail shawl things and high heels would look cute on you, too."

"Giorgio Armani or Channel?" she suppressed a smile, cheeks gone pink.

"Both!" they both grinned.

"How about a hot pink top and grass skirt?" Chipp laughed, "And a crown of flowers?"

"What? No way!" she argued and ripped an envelope open, "Keep dreaming."

"C'mon! I think anything looks good on you, Sis!" Anji chuckled.

"Whatever…" she began reading, "Dear Baiken, if one day, you woke up to find yourself pregnant-?" she paused, blinked a few times and then continued reading, "who would be the first man on your mind?" her cheeks turned brighter red.

Anji blinked, "Wow! You're right, Chipp! They **are** getting bolder by the day!"

Silently, Baiken stuffed the letter in the file shredder, mumbling curses to herself, cheeks tingling and turning redder by the minute.

"O- kay! On to the next fan mail." Chipp licked his lips and read out loud, "Dear Chipp, how do you feel about yaoi fans who keep pairing you with Anji? And what's your relationship like, anyway?" he paused, took a minute and then stuffed it into the file shredder as well, mumbling his own stream of curses.

Anji shook his head and opened an envelope, "Dear Anji, I want your ass?" he blinked, paused and then passed the letter to Chipp who stuffed it into the file shredder as well.

"Dear Chipp, I just finished reading '_Butterfly and the Gale._' The novel and I must say that I'm really inspired by your character, but then again, I couldn't help but think, do you feel any hatred towards the assassins or towards Venom in particular? Because a friend of mine is working on a romance/drama fan fic about you and Millia and no matter how much I tell her that it doesn't work out, she wouldn't believe me! So just a question, how do you feel towards Millia Rage, who I personally like to pair with Sol because he's such a bad ass."

"Well that's an interesting topic." Anji murmured while reading through his fan mail.

"No yaoi relation, too." Baiken grumbled, "I'm hungry!"

"There are fruits in the fridge if you want." Chipp poked a finger at his small kitchen where a small fridge stood, "Get me a glass of juice while you're at it, would you?" he then finished.

"Sure." The redhead stood up and headed towards the small kitchen, "Want anything Anji?"

"Hn? A glass of water would be nice."

"Okay." She opened the fridge to get what they wanted.

"So, Chipp? How do you feel about Millia?" Anji asked over his letter.

"Well I admit she's nice and all, she's just so quiet it's kind of scary, and whenever I get near her, her hair starts twitching, it stabbed my ass last time because I stepped on that needle-of-hair she can toss around. I didn't see it! It's not my fault she's so weird!"

"So you like her or not?"

"I told you! I think she's okay, she's just not my type! And besides! She's already taken!" the albino argued.

"Oh…"

Baiken retuned, placed down the two glasses, one with juice in front of Chipp, and a glass of water she handled to Anji while grabbing an apple with her teeth.

Anji accepted the glass, but then smirked and took a bite form the apple while it was still in her teeth, he then winced, "Umh! It's freezing!" he placed the glass down and touched his jaw after swallowing the bite, "Darn it, my teeth are going sensitive again."

Blushing the red head took her bite from the apple and glared at him, "Suit you right for biting my apple!"

"Talk about a second hand smooch!" Chipp laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Baka…" the redhead growled and picked up an envelope.

Anji took a sip of water and then read out loud, "Dear Anji, if you got stuck with Jam, who wanted you to go out with her, just so she'd see if Ky would get jealous or not, and she has no interest in you whatsoever, would you do it?" he blinked, "I think I'd say no, but knowing Jam, she'll beat me into doing it anyway."

"Well Jam is a selfish wench, I wouldn't be surprised if she did that." Baiken shrugged and took a bite of her apple.

"Tell me about it! I remember when Dizzy first join the staff, Jam was so pissed when Ky went all so lovey-dovey around her, I think she tried to ask Axl to help her get Ky back, but I think the whole thing backfired." Chipp told.

"How is it that they're still dating then?" Anji quirked a brow.

"Ask Daisuki, he's the brain of this game." The albino shrugged.

"Well, whatever happens to that wench suits her just fine." Baiken growled and took an angry bite from her apple.

Anji blinked, "Sis, are you okay? You're acting really steamed."

The redhead shot him a glare, "Nothing, it's just that- just thinking of that bit-- makes me so mad!"

"Why? What did she ever do to you?" Chipp asked.

The redhead flushed and took another bite; she picked up an envelope and began to read.

"Stuffing your mouth won't change the subject, Sis." Anji smiled in concern, "You can tell us, cant you?"

She swallowed and stared at her letter, "Dear Baiken, I think you and Sol Badguy make an awesome pair, so if you ever got asked out by him, would you accept? And what do you think Anji's reaction would be? Does he really consider you just a sister, or does he secretly love you but too shy to voice it out? If Anji ever got the guts to ask for your hand, would you accept?" she looked at the Asian man.

Peach-colored eyes met chocolate brown, Anji's cheeks pinked, "What?" he asked in self defense.

"Well?" she smiled, fluttering her eyes cutely, "If Sol asked me out, would you be jalousie?"

Anji's cheeks reddened, "Well, if you like him, then I can't stop you." He reasoned.

"What if I just go out with him just to see the look on your face?" she slyly grinned.

Anji's blush faded and a cold look washed his face, "That's mean." He argued.

"Cruel if you ask me." Chipp commented.

"Well I didn't ask you!" they both shot back at him.

Chipp winced and poked a finger in his offended ear, "Gees, sorry!"

"So if I go out with Jam how would you feel?" Anji argued.

"Why would you want to go out with a bit-- like her?" she shot back.

"_Just to see the look on your face!_" he quoted mockingly.

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed.

"Oh yes I would!" he snapped back.

"Okay then, I'll go out with Sol then." She humph'ed and looked away.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"…" Chipp sighed, comically with a sweat drop.

"Dear Chipp, if a mob of reporters suddenly barged into the bath room while you were on the toilet, what would you do?" he blinked, "What the hell? What kind of question is that?" he argued and tossed it into the file shredder.

Anji and Baiken were still fuming, each glaring at the letter in his/her hands.

Chipp scratched his head, toyed with one of his red earrings and then began reading another fan letter, "Dear Chipp, if you were invited to cosply any character from any other fighting game (lets say Dead or Alive) who would you like to be?" he paused, "I think Hayabusa's ninja clothes would look good on me, don't you think?" he smiled at his two friends.

They were less angry looking, but still ignoring each other, but Anji's lips were twitching, as if he was trying to try not to laugh at something.

"Hey Mito? What's so funny?" Chipp took his chance.

"Hn?" Anji turned to him.

"I said: What's so funny?"

Anji ran his fingers through his hair, "Ah nothing, I was just- why would a bunch of reporters mob you in the bathroom?" he stifled a chuckle, "That's so hilarious!" he covered his eyes and tried not to laugh too loud.

Chipp blushed, "Oh, so you were listening." He scratched his head again and then shrugged, "Guess they don't know what the word _privacy_ means, huh?"

"Obviously! Reporters are always so curious, they stuff their noses in other people's business without invitation." He reasoned.

"Humph! Sounds like someone I know." The redhead spared him a cold look before reading through another fan mail.

Anji's brow twitched but he still mustered a smile, "Ah, Sis! Are you still upset?"

He ignored him, tossing the envelope aside the opened another.

Anji's brows met but still held in the smile, "Listen, I'm sorry, I just got angry, okay? Let bygones be bygones, ne?" he smiled apologetically.

She still ignored him.

He sighed, "Fine, you want to be that way, then be that way." He somewhat hissed and ripped his last envelope open.

Chipp knot his brows, sure those two fight, but the redhead would usually bark back even when he apologizes.

"Dear Anji, I like you so much, my friends and I made a fan-club site, please if you can, check it out at –mumble mumble- and be sure to sign the guest book, it would really mean a lot to us. PS: as a school project, we were assigned to make action figures of anyone or anything, so I made one for you and put a picture on the same site, please tell me what you think of it."

Chipp didn't comment, so he pulled out the last of his fan mail and read out loud, "Dear Chipp Zanuff, this is the first time I've actually sent you anything, since I doubt you'll pay any attention to this letter, after all you're famous and I know a lot of girls who'd want to go out with you, but I realty would like to say that- you may not be Japanese, but I like you anyway, I think you are very unique and special in your own way, I like how you fight for your own beliefs and I wish if I were as determined as you, but anyway, I'm just sending you this to tell you that I like you very much, is all."

"Well that was blunt." Anji smiled.

"Do tell." Chip flipped the envelope to see the address, "California, huh? Sounds interesting."

Anji looked at the redhead and then paused, "Sis, you've been reading that letter for the past ten minutes." He then perked with realization, "Found something you like?" he smirked.

Her cheeks were pink, "N- no! I just didn't understand it from the first time, so I had to read it over a few times to understand." She murmured nervously.

"Let me see!" Chipp snatched it.

"Hey!" she cried and tried to get it back, "Give that back, Zanuff!"

"Oh! It's a poem!" Chipp laughed, "A love poem!"

"What?" Anji's eyes lit with an unreadable expression, "Give me that."

"Hey!" Baiken argued but Chipp gripped her hand.

"Easy! We just want to read it!"

"Well it's not yours to read!" she cried, cheeks turning redder by the second.

"What do you think, Anji?" Chipp and Baiken paused, Anji's face was blank but not so angry either, "Anji?"

"This- this is beautiful!" he stared at the poem again, "Wow… wish I could write poems like this, I always go begging Slayer for help when I'm stuck, but I never got this good with poems." He returned the letter to the redhead, "Whoever wrote this must really be good."

Baiken blushed and accepted it, "Uh, yeah."

There was a period of silence…

"Um, Anji?"

"Yeah?" he said blankly before he jugged down the water down his throat in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

Baiken comically gained a sweat drop, "I- uh, sorry about yelling earlier, I guess I just got jealous." She murmured embarrassedly.

"Well that's okay, I'm sorry too." He smiled and whipped water from his chin with his palm and wrist.

"I really didn't mean anything back then, though." She then continued.

"Really?" Anji blinked.

"Really." She affirmed.

Anji smiled, "I'm sorry too, its okay, you're forgiven."

She gave a tiny smile, "I'm glad."

"Oh gees! Why don't you two just kiss and make out already?" Chipp said lazily, elbow on the table.

"It's kiss and make _up_, not make _out_, you dope!" Baiken growled, blushing.

"Keh! Whatever!" he grinned and poked a finger in his ear.

"So?" Anji brushed back his hair from his vision, "Did we finish all our fan mail?"

"I guess so." Baiken shrugged, but then blinked, "Hey, Mito? What's that in your pocket?"

"Huh?" Anji blinked and looked at his jeans pocket, "Oh, right! It's a family letter, I separated it so it wont get lost with the fan mail." He smiled.

"A family letter?" Chipp stared, "Really?"

"Yeah." Anji smiled and opened the letter, "Hm, it's from my cousin, Hakkai, he works in an anime company. He's telling me that he's doing fine and our other step cousin Nooj from SquareEnix is doing okay as well, another step cousin named Jin from some 'Champloo' anime series is coming over for the weekend and he's asking if I can hook them a room in a hotel or something, somewhere fan girls cant find…" he read through the letter.

"So, anyway." Baiken spoke as she stood up and brushed her clothes, half-eaten apple in her hand, "I'm going out for a drink, anyone want to join?"

Chipp stretched out his arms and then stood up, "Yeah, I could use a little exercise."

"Me too, I promised May I'd help her with her history lessons." Anji told and stood up as well.

"Okay, so Chipp and I are going out to drink and Anji is stuck baby sitting Johnny's little princes." The redhead smirked.

"Tutoring, not baby sitting, and besides, she's good kid, she's just loud." Anji shrugged.

Exiting his room's door, Chipp locked it and then stuffed his keys in his pockets, "Okay, want the cafeteria or the bar?"

"I'm drinking! Where else would I go?" the redhead argued.

"Yeah, but you didn't say what you were drinking, now did you?"

"Sake you idiot, I personally prefer sake over any other drink."

"Even coffee?" Anji blinked.

"Especially coffee!" she frowned.

"Okay, okay! I got it!" Chipp said defensively and then pulled out his arm, offering it for her to hold, "Shall we?"

Baiken looked at the albino's inviting arm, then at the grin he was giving her before slyly accepting it, "Certainly!" she smiled teasingly.

Anji knot his brows, "Meh, whatever…" he turned around, walking away and then stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Well anyway, don't drink too much, okay sis? See you tomorrow." He waved a hand.

"Okay, bye." Chipp waved a hand.

"See ya." Baiken chirped and she walked away with Chipp.

"You think he got jealous?"

"His looks were practically shooting daggers at me!" the albino laughed.

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so! If there is anyone overprotective over you beside yourself, it would be Anji! He'd rather die than see another guy come near you."

"What about you?"

"We're old buddies! He knows we're just doing this to get on his nerves so he lets it slide."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Hey, Chipp?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Anji is shy?"

"Huh?"

"You know, to ask me out or anything?"

"We'll he's just afraid you'd reject him, that's why he didn't ask you till now."

"And why would I reject him?"

"Because he never gets the chance to ask, because you're always so grouchy, Because it's rare to find you in a good mood, because you always get the wrong side of him and don't fully understand what he's trying to tell you!"

"… really?"

"Really! You should give the guy a break, I mean he really likes you!"

"Well why didn't he just walk up and tell me?"

"Last time he did you mashed his face to the coffee machine, remember?"

"What? You mean he wasn't making fun of me?"

"Of course not! He just thought that you were in a good enough of a good mood so he took a shot, guess it was a dud!"

"Ouch, and all this time I thought he was an idiot…"

"Well he's your idiot."

"Yeah… I guess he is…"

--END--

A/N: just felt like writing something random, (with fluff?) if you like it review, if you don't, review anyway! Flames will be used to cook marshmallows, yum!


End file.
